Dispensers of this sort are well known and are used in the fields of manufacturing and packaging for all types of products. They are generally highly effective, as well as convenient and easy to use. The only disadvantage is that, if an operator grasps the dispenser incorrectly, in particular other than by the handle, it is possible that due to carelessness or hurry, the person's hand will come against the tape cutting blade, which protrudes from the frame of the dispenser in the form of sharp serrations, whereby they may be cut or otherwise injured.
This disadvantage, which has been the subject of considerable attention, has been addressed in the art, in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,377; according to the constitution described in this document, the cutting blade is movable between a rest position, in which it is withdrawn and does not project from the disperser frame, and a cutting position, in which it is caused to project towards the path of the tape. To control this movement, the flexible spatula is mounted and fixed to the frame so as to be rotatable around a pivot supported by the frame; the principal forward part thereof projects from the frame so as to serve the usual purpose thereof, while the rear part thereof, which forms a short appendix, is positioned in the vicinity of the back edge of the cutting blade. In the rest position, the rear appendix of the flexible spatula is distant from the movable blade while, when used, this is rotated so as to press against the back edge of the blade and urge this to a protruding cutting position.
Thus, with such a constitution, at the end of the operation of applying the tape to the packing product, when the dispenser is tilted as described above, the flexible spatula first comes in contact with the surface of the product and is then caused to rotate due to the force used to apply the tape, so that the posterior appendix thereof pushes the blade until this intersects the path of the tape and cuts it.
The dispenser described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,377 does not, however, solve the problem of safeguarding the operator in a fully satisfactory manner. While the blade is temporarily withdrawn with respect to the frame of the dispenser, it still presents exposed serrations, and thus, though less likely, it is still possible for the hand of a careless or hurried operator to come against the serrations on the blade, with ensuing consequences. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a manual adhesive tape dispenser having a constitution which overcomes one or more shortcomings in the prior art.